Can't Say It, But I Can Feel It
by Selena Snow
Summary: During DoTM. Well, let's just say that a field trip to Washington D.C. turned out to be a lot better than I thought. Myself x Bumblebee Rachel x Sideswipe  Please read and review! :D
1. Beggining of A Whole Lot More Fun

Wow, life can be so boring. Well, I'd hate to introduce myself like every other fanfiction person does, but looks like I have no choice. My name is Emma Daley (nice name, right?), and at the moment, I'm pretty bored.

Right now, at the Lincoln Monument, I'm just sitting on the steps, looking out at the Washington Monument in all of it's tall glory. I smiled as I watched the sun start to go down. Being here in Washington D.C. for a field trip has been fun, but it's the same boring routine as last year when we went to Williamsburg. I seriously wanted some action, and I had my hopes and dreams, but I knew that they could never come true.

Luckily for me, I had my best friend Rachel in my group, so we helped to kill each other's boredom by talking about crazy possibilities of the Transformers being real. Others in our group just glared at us, thinking that we belonged in an asylum, but we didn't care. Better to be original than a copy or something fake.

Rachel came by my side, watching the sun go down with me. I smiled at her before looking back at the setting sun. We both had our crazy dreams that we would one day find the Autobots, but it seemed that they would never come true, no matter how close we were to the sight of their 'base'.

"This stinks," I mumbled, crossing my arms.

"Tell me about it. The chaperones never let us out of their sight! What kind of a field trip is this?" Rachel asked exasperatedly.

"Oh, well. Not much that we can do about it. Unless..." I turned to see the chaperones of our group talking. "They're not gonna do another head count until we get back to the tour bus, and that won't be another hour. We've got plenty of time," I smiled at her.

She smiled back knowingly as I began to take map out of my pocket. I stood up, letting the sun's light glaze over my tanned skin and glow through my curly hair. A slightly cool wind that left an odd feeling blew through the Monument as I looked over my map for a red circle. Glancing up and over the rim of my glasses, I cross-referenced the street names, only to see a strange-looking black pole with what looked like a slimmed-down version of a satellite on top. It looked oddly familiar, but I pushed it to the side when Rachel spoke up.

"Did you find it yet?" she asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Yeah, I found it. We go left on that street, then take a few more short turns. Then we'll see it. Let's go," I directed, pointing to where we would go. We walked hurriedly down the stairs, but when I turned to make sure that no one had seen us, our tour group had disappeared. I shrugged, assuming that one of the columns probably blocked my view.

We sprinted down the corner, fully aware of our race against time. Several turns, rests, and runs more, we finally found our way. As we ran around the final corner, panting hard, we saw the building that we dreamed of.

"It's...it's...woah," I panted, standing up. "The Department of Health and Human Services building...where the magic happens," I whispered to myself. I glanced over at Rachel to see that she was in the same state of awe as me. Suddenly, a whirlwind of, well, wind, blew by us. We shielded our faces with our arms before we looked up to see a silver Corvette with the top down...and...

No driver.

My eyes widened to an impossible width as we watched a red Ferrari 458 Italia, a dark blue BMW, and a yellow Camaro with strips and a custom spoiler drive after it. Trailing behind the Camaro was a very familiar looking Peterbuilt semi with flames. My mouth hung open.

I slowly turned my eyes away from the cars to see if Rachel was still b my side. She was, and still in a trance-like state.

"Rachel!" I snapped in her face. "Helloooo?" I called to her again, this time, clapping.

"Sorry, wha, huh?" She snapped out of it.

I sighed in relief. "Good. Now that I have your attention, I do believe that we should follow those cars to inside that building," I pointed to where the cars were driving inside the gates.

Rachel sighed. "Emma, I want to follow them just as much as you do, but we'll end up getting thrown in jail."

"Psh, they can't throw me in jail! That's impossible!" I exclaimed as I started toward the building. Rachel hurried to catch up with me, when I took a sudden turn.

"Emma, what are you doing?" she asked, stopping. "The entrance is that way."

"Do you seriously think that they're going to let us in the main entrance?" I asked her, giving a sarcastic look. "It's not like we have VIP badges or something."

She seemed to agree with me before I lead on. Before I knew it, we at the back entrance, which wasn't even guarded. 'Wow, fail.' I thought to myself. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a garage door starting to close.

"Rach! Hurry!" I yelled, pulling her along as I ran to the door. It only had three more feet to go until it touched the concrete. I slid down onto my side, using the momentum gained from running to pull us through. As the door shut, I panted and gave a weary smile.

"_All arriving Autobots, training and debriefing in fifteen minutes," _a voice called over a loud speaker. I grinned at Rachel, waiting for the message to continue. _"Dino, report to Bay 23,. Sideswipe, " (_here, Rachel and I both had to suppressed a squeal) _"Bay 37 for Weapons Assessment." _

Just as I was about to stand up and get a better look at my favorite Corvette, Rachel pulled me back down and clamped a hand over my mouth. She pointed hurriedly to Director Mearing, who was standing just five feet away from us. Luckily, we were hidden in the shadows.

I watched as she and her little posse walked past all of the guards with their noses high. Primus, I hated this woman. I snickered, though, when I saw an agitated look on Lennox's face from where he was standing far away. The door that she came in soon slid shut, and all of the armed guards who had been standing there filed away orderly.

Without the sunlight streaming in, Rachel and I managed to sneak away from our current hiding spot. We tip-toed around, Bond style, before we happened to come to where Bumblebee was training.

_Oh, Primus...help me..._

Rachel snickered when she saw the look on my face. "Shut up!" I slapped her playfully on the arm. "You like Sides, and I like Bee. So don't bother me about it!" I told her, laughing when I saw the embarrassed look she had.

"Right..." she mumbled. We turned our attention back to Bee, only to see that his, and all of the army personnel's, attention was on us.

"Slag."

**Well, this is interesting...and just so you know, Emma Daley isn't my name. But half of it is, so it will be your choice to accept which part it real! **

**Anyways, this is my first DoTM fanfiction, and trust me, it will get much better! At the time, it's pretty difficult to make it interesting...my life is pretty boring. :P **

**Review! Review! Review! It will make you happy! :D **


	2. Can't Hold On

**I know what you're thinking. 'Wow, an update already?' Heck yeah! I figured that I might as well go ahead and get my story out there, you know, before the FBI comes and accuses me of treason. **

**Enjoy! :)**

_Click_

In less than a second, M-4s, rifles, and pistols were trained on us. I crossed my arms, not wanting to show my irrational fear of guns. I looked up at Bumblebee to see a war waging in his optics. He just stood there, watching us...watching _me. _

My face burned bright red for a split second before I remembered all of the guns being pointed at me. Over on the other side of the hangar, I could hear someone transforming in the background and some chatter, but yet it still seemed like I was stuck in this dead silence.

"Wow, you guys act like you've never seen two fourteen year old girls before." Wait...was that _Rachel? _She never spoke up or stood up for herself!

I turned in awe to look at her before I snapped out of it. "Yeah, they act like we're gonna shout out that we're Soviet spies, or something," I saw the men tense at that, but I just smirked and continued chatting with Rachel. "It's tons of armed men against two unarmed teenage girls. What do we do?" I fake-whispered to her, mocking despair.

"Well, actually, I have pepper spray!" she stage-whispered back. I gave her a 'seriously' look. "What? My mom thought that I would need it," she defended herself.

"Rach, we're in Washington D.C. with two chaperones who insist on doing head counts at each block. I'm pretty sure that having pepper spray is a bit over-doing it," I rolled my eyes, completely forgetting the crowd around us.

Until I got picked up.

"Wha-?" I saw the ground getting farther away, and I looked up to see a black and yellow servo picking me up. I was soon on Bumblebee's left shoulder, and Rachel, who he had also picked up, was on his right. Bumblebee angrily whirled at the soldiers, who immediately put their weapons down.

"Thanks, 'Bee," I sighed in relief.

"No problem," a deep, rich voice came unexpectedly from him. My eyes widened as I realized something.

"You...you can talk?" I asked him, wanting nothing more than to jump up and down. With a single nod, he confirmed it. "That's awesome!" I smiled widely. Rachel soon agreed with me, and Bumblebee started to walk over to what looked like a commotion.

He walked very slowly and cautiously, most likely to ensure that we wouldn't fall off. I took this opportunity to crawl over the back of his neck to his other shoulder. I sat back down next to Rachel, who took notice of me.

"What was that back there?" I asked her.

"What was what?" she whispered back.

My eyes did a double-check of our surroundings to make sure that no one else had noticed us yet. "You stood up for yourself. Not that it was a bad thing, but you hardly never do. It surprised me, honestly," I whispered.

She snorted. "What, and getting thrown into all of this in less than fifteen minutes hasn't surprised you?" she shot back with a grin.

"Okay, okay, you got me," I laughed. We turned our attention back to the crowd that formed around Optimus, who was in truck-mode. From where I was, I could see Ratchet, Dino, Ironhide, Sideswipe, and...

Jazz?

I did a double take. No, he was definitely standing there...along with Sunstreaker, Arcee, Elita-One, Chromia, and the younger twins, Skids and Mudflap.

Am I in Transformers heaven?

Rachel and I both turned to each other at the same time, the exact question shooting between our eyes silently.

"No...it can't be! The girls and the younger twins died in the last movie!" she whispered to me quickly.

I nodded in agreement before adding, "And Jazz has been dead since Mission City...and Sunny's not even supposed to be here!"

"You do realize that I can hear you, right?" Bumblebee quipped as his optics shone with mirth.

I laughed nervously. "Hehe...oops."

Bumblebee just shook his head while he chuckled at us. I smiled, while blushing furiously, and turned back to the crowd.

"'E's in a bad mood. 'E's anot'a talk'a to anybody today," Dino said in his Italian accent. I side-glanced at Rachel and we both grinned like maniacs.

"What is this? That silent treatment?" the not-so-liked Director assumed. I huffed and rolled my eyes, fighting the urge to jump down and use Rachel's pepper spray on her.

Ironhide spoke up. "We've seen that, and this is not that. (here, Rachel and I burst out laughing, but still remained quiet) Prime! Make something of yourself!" he commanded, while banging a servo on the top of Optimus's cab.

"Ironhide is the only bot that will ever be able to bang a servo on Optimus and get away with it," I quoted myself, like so many times before, as Bumblebee backed up to give his leader some room to transform. In all of his grand glory, there Optimus soon stood before crouching over Mearing ominously, his wing-like jet pack fluttering like doorwings as he moved.

As he started the accusation scene that I knew by heart, it seemed like (to Ironhide, of course) that it would be a good time to notice us.

"Bee, who's this?" he asked gruffly, pointing at Rachel and I.

"Emma Caroline Daley," I announced, sticking a hand forward. "9th grade girl on a boring field trip to Washington D.C. And this girl next to me who is staring at you in awe is Rachel Lynn Carter (AN: not her real name, by the way), my best friend that I dragged along inside this building. Nice to meet you," I smiled. Ironhide just chuckled at my antics before shaking my hand with a single digit.

Before I knew it, Jazz hopped over to join our conversation. "Hey, there, lil' lady. Saw you ova ther' with 'Bee a while ago. Wha' happened?"

Rachel and I shared a looked before we turned our heads at the exact same time and smiled. "Well..." we started, pronouncing the one-syllable word together.

"We were on a field trip to Washington D.C., and we got really bored," Rachel started.

"I had a map, and since were knew what building your base is, we decided to see if we could find it," I continued.

"We made it in just barely through a closing garage door, and we then started sneaking around," Rachel smiled.

I took my turn. "And then, we-"

"Wait, hold up a minute," Sideswipe stopped us. I smirked when I saw Rachel's face turn beet red. "How did you guys know where our base is?" he asked curiously. I watched as realization dawned on the other bot's faceplates. By now, we'd gathered quite a crowd.

I turned to Rachel. "Yeah, how did we know that it was here? Because, I would say the movies, but..." I let it hang in the air as she realized what I was saying.

"You don't think that..." she trailed off in thought.

"It's not possible..." I concluded, wary that the bots were still waiting for an answer. I looked up and saw that the Director was now walking onto a raised platform. "Hey, Ma'am!" I called, as Rachel stifled a giggle by putting a hand over her mouth.

Mearing stopped in her lecture to look around for the voice.

"Ma'am! Over here!" I called, waving an arm. She looked up and saw me on 'Bee's shoulder, her already agitated expression darkening.

"Just _what_ is a child doing here!" she asked Lennox furiously.

"Hey! I might be short, but I'm fourteen!" I cried out defensively. "And I just wanted to know what day it is," I said, crossing my arms.

"And I would like to know how a little brat like you got into this base, but I guess that we can't all get what we want, now can we?" she sneered back.

A victorious smirk made it's way onto my face. "The back entrance was left completely unguarded while a door was shutting, Ma'am," I shot back, making sure that the last word was louder than the rest. "Now, could someone please tell me what day today is?" I asked politely, looking around.

"The first of July in 20-11," Lennox called out, missing the glare that Mearing gave him.

I smiled. "Thank you." It was then that I noticed former astronaut Buzz Aldrin standing off to the side, looking at me with an impressed look.

"You seem to be a bit more outspoken than your friend," he stated with a fatherly smile.

I just smiled back and put an arm around Rachel. "Well, Rachel, here, is kind of like the yin to my yang. She levels me out and calms me down when need be," I told him, just barely reigning in my excitement. This was one of the first men to step foot on the moon! And guess who just happens to love astrology? Me! This guy is one of my heroes!

"Anyways," I said, turning back to the bots who had waited for my answer patiently. "I believe that we are from a different dimension, as crazy as that sounds."

"Actually, not really," Que spoke up, his optics glittering with happiness. "I had just been experimenting with dimensional travel this morning, and when we got back from our mission, it seemed to have gone off. Perhaps a wave of it's energy caught you in strange transwarp-like state," he concluded, watching as Rachel and I nodded at his words. "Also, miss, if you don't mind my asking, what was your reason in asking about the day?" he asked us.

"Well, our field trip was scheduled for September 21st, 2012, not July 1st, 2011. We weren't even in school at that time," Rachel answered.

"I guess that it was more than dimensional travel...it seems like it was time travel too, even if it was only by a couple of months and a year," I assumed. "Do you think that was that gust of wind that blew through the monuments, Rachel?" I turned to see her reaction.

"Probably," she said after thinking for a few moments. "It was after that when I started noticing energon detectors," she said.

"Oh, yeah! I should have recognized those!" I exclaimed, slapping a hand to my head. "Point one for blonde moment of the day," I scored with a sigh. The Autobots just chuckled before we turned our attention back to Optimus and Mearing.

Ironhide, who had been listening in on it, jumped right in. "Well did you check the crash vault?" he asked, looking down almost accusingly. A silence, followed by exchanged glances, came.

"The ship's name was the Ark," Optimus started, stepping forward. "I watched it escape Cybertron myself. It was carrying an Autobot technology, which would have won us the war, and it's Captain."

"Who was it's captain?" Mearing asked, looking calm for once.

"The great Sentinel Prime," Optimus replied. At that, I zoned out. We're in the third movie...of course, how could I have not seen this coming! They're going to revive Sentinel! And then the battle of Chicago! How had I forgotten about that?

Just as I was about to speak up, I saw a yellow and black servo come into view. I looked up into Bee's baby blue optics, as if I was asking if I could stay just a bit longer.

"Lennox wants to talk to you," he whispered to me. I nodded and stepped onto his hand next to Rachel. Slowly, he lowered it down so that it rested in front of Lennox. I stepped off, and looked back up at 'Bee. He seemed to smile encouragingly, and I smiled back before following Lennox to where ever he was going.

Soon, we arrived at what seemed like a meeting-room. The walls were sound proof, that much I could tell. Already seated at the table were a few officers, who all turned upon our entry. Already, I was feeling nervous. Public speaking was never my forté. I usually wound up stuttering a lot. I swallowed and snuck a peek at Rachel, who's facial expression showed that we were feeling the same kind of nervousness.

Lennox walked over to the middle of the long table and pointed out two chairs. Rachel and I sat down in them, waiting. We were the only ones on this side of the giant table, and it made me feel like this was an interrogation, which it probably was.

"First of all, " started the man who sat directly in front of us, "What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be on Summer break, and not sneaking into a secret government base?" he inquired, looking at us suspiciously.

Deciding that now was not the times for jokes, I put on my serious face. "Yes, but, not more than an hour ago, it wasn't Summer for us," I told him calmly.

"Please do elaborate," he gestured.

"It would seem, as Que described it, that one of his inventions set off a time-warp energy wave, which happened to capture us. That, however, was not the original intention of the invention, but that also came into play. It was designed to be a machine for dimensional travel, and we believe that the wave of time-warp energy combined with the dimensional travel, and...well, you get the main idea," I summarized in what I tried to put as layman's terms.

"I see..." Lennox trailed off. What seemed to be a stare-off then took place, as the multiple army officers just watched us.

"How did you get in?" a different officer spoke up. "This is a highly guarded base, one of the most secure in the Northern Hemisphere," he stated proudly.

"You might want to take that claim back, Sir," Rachel said. "The back entrance was unguarded _while _a door was shutting. We simply went under the door before it shut," Rachel told him.

The officer looked very offended at her words. "And I suppose that you just decided to wander into a giant warehouse?" he accused, standing up. At the reprimanding look of a higher-up commander, he sank back down into his chair, clearing his throat as he situated himself.

"Well," I started, giving Rachel a hesitant side-glance that I'm sure everyone saw. "That is the difficult part. You see, with this dimensional travel, there was obviously our own dimension first. In our dimension, it seems that your world has become, well, basically a movie series," I stated.

A round of laughter came from around the table, all except from Lennox, who seemed to be the only caring person there. 'Probably because he's a dad,' I thought to myself. I looked over at Rachel worriedly, and I saw her small figure wilted, her hands clasped nervously together in her lap. Infuriated, I stomped my foot as I stood up, making the chair roll back and slam into the wall.

"_Look_," I seethed through clenched teeth. "You wanted an answer, you got a correct one. What else do you expect?" I growled as I tore through the silence.

"Says the girl who joked about being a Soviet spy," the previous officer sneered.

I crossed my arms defiantly. "Joked, as in me saying something that would make another person laugh. And I must say, your men's expressions sure made me and Rachel laugh. Did you train them yourself?" I mocked, enjoying the anger bubbling up in his eyes with every word that I said.

"Now, if you want to go make a teenager commit suicide because of her own insecurity, then do it to someone else, not my friend!" I snapped. Slowly, I pulled Rachel out of the chair and put an arm around her as we left the room, leaving a room full of stunned officers. Walking around the hallway, I soon found a bathroom. I walked in and got a tissue, giving it to Rachel.

The tears in her eyes were almost unseen, but I knew her better than myself. I knew that at any moment, a rushing flood would pour over. I rubbed her back in comfort as her body started shaking from the inevitable sobs that were soon to come. At last, a single tear gave way to the rest, and I left her side minutely to lock the door, so that no one could see her in this state.

For the next twenty minutes, I sat by her side on the cold tile floor, praying that she wouldn't fall into relapse as I comforted her. Mentally, I sighed, knowing why all of this had happened. Even though she seemed to ignore all of the glares and rude comments that we got from the other people in our field trip group, I knew that it just built up over time, along with her own natural insecurity.

Soon, we heard a faint knock at the door, followed by a muffled, "Emma! Rachel! I know you're in there!"

I looked to Rachel as she dried the last of her tears with what must have been the thirtieth tissue. I got up from the floor, steadied her and helped her stand up, and then walked to the door. I unlocked the door and opened it slightly. I kept in a sigh of relief when I saw Lennox, knowing that he might be there by orders to take us back to the room.

"Come on, guys, you're not going back into there, I promise," he said softly. I gave Rachel a worried look back, but she nodded her head slightly as a 'yes'. Slowly, I opened the door, and he motioned for us to follow him. I put my arm around Rachel's shoulder's before we started our walk down the hallway.

Before too long, we reached his office. He sat down in the overly-fancy chair (which majorly contrasted with the type of clothes that he had on), and faced us as we sat down in the two chairs facing his desk. The scene vaguely remind me of when Sam and Carly were in Mearing's office.

"First off, I just want to apologize for what happened back there," he started off in a fatherly tone. "I shouldn't have let them go on like that-"

"Lennox, no one could have stopped them," I spoke up softly. "They have more power than us, therefore, they can push around whom ever they please," I told him, the bitter tone evident. Rachel nodded slightly in agreement.

Lennox sighed as he shook his head. "Even so, that's not how it should be, and for that, I apologize. I guess that government people are just not that fun to deal with, huh?" he smiled up at us, trying to lighten the mood.

I managed to crack a small smile before he continued. "Anyways, Mearing obviously doesn't like it when she can't be in control, and well, you two being here makes it that way. So, for the time being, since we can't really send you home, you'll be staying in an apartment right across the street so that we can make sure that you stay safe," he told us.

I could hardly believe my ears at this point. We got to stay right next to where they would be? How cool was that? But, wait...

"Will we be able to visit?" I asked, my head coming up and my eyes perking up.

Sighing, he shook his head again. "I'm sorry, girls, but the answer is no. The government doesn't allow two teenagers to be on a strictly-secret base, no matter how refreshing or enjoyable your company is," he told us sadly. "I wish that you could...maybe I could try to work out something...but I'm just not sure of anything at the moment," he sighed once more.

I nodded my head again, resisting the want to just droop in my chair. But no, I had to be the mature, emotionally-stable one in this, since Rachel couldn't be. I needed to be her rock, regardless of the fact that she has always been mine.

Just a few minutes later, after discussing more terms of the agreement and how we were to take care of our apartment, we started the journey outside of his office. On the way, we passed multiple officers, many of them being the ones that we had confronted not too long ago. Most just glared at us as we passed, and I joyfully returned the favor while tightening my grip on Rachel's shoulder. Call me over protective, I don't care. Just as long as my little Sakura is safe. (Sakura is my nickname for her. it means 'cherry blossom' in Japanese)

Several long minutes later, we were saying our short farewells to the Autobots, who we had barely befriended. It was decided that Bumblebee would escort us to our apartment in holoform, considering the fact that it was night and we had to cross a busy street.

As we walked across the street, I couldn't help but think about what was next. If we couldn't go to the base, then we couldn't stop them from reviving Sentinel. If we couldn't stop them from doing that, then thousands of helpless people and Ironhide would die. But, if there was one thing that we could easily do, then we could go back and defy the rules as usual.

After what seemed like an eternity in the elevator, 'Bee walked us to our apartment. At the door, we thanked him, and just as I turned to walk inside, he pulled back my wrist and pulled me into a hug. I melted immediately in his arms before realizing that holding on wouldn't make letting go any easier.

Reluctantly, I pulled back and smiled at him.

"You can't stand on your own, ya know," he smiled at me softly. "Sometimes, you just need someone else to lean on."

I nodded back with a smile before it faded. "Be careful, 'Bee. There were some things left unsaid, although I'll try to make sure that it's not too late," I told him. He nodded, wrapped his arms around me one last time briefly, and pulled away before kissing my forehead gently.

As his hands slowly left from around me, I fell into a trance. He walked down the hallway in what seemed to be slow motion, and all the while, I wanted to shout to him 'don't leave!', but I couldn't. I couldn't hold on while trying to let go.

Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair before walking into the apartment and shutting the door softly. I saw what appeared to be a door to a bedroom, and I looked inside to see Rachel curled up on the bed, already asleep from today's tiring events. I smiled at the sight before walking away to find my own bedroom.

Soon, I found a door identical to the other bedroom's and I flipped on the light switch. A queen bed soon greeted me, and I stumbled over to it before lazily climbing in. A remote off to the side helped me turn off all of the lights, except for the lights coming from the window. As I heard the different sounds of cars outside while I lie in bed, I couldn't help but think of one car in particular.

**Wow! This was really long! Oh well, that was a really long day anyways, so I guess it suits it! Review! **


	3. Goin' Back

**Thanks to a lovely reviewer, I'm updating already! :D This usually doesn't happen, but hey, first time for everything, I guess. Unfortunately, I go back to school tomorrow, but I'll still try to update a few times each week, if possible. Cuz, hey! I've gotta get my story out there, and fast! **

**Enjoy! **

Sunlight poured into the room, and into my eyes, as I woke up. I blinked a few times before remembering all that had happened the previous day. Sighing, I decided that I should go check on Rachel before starting breakfast. I knew from asking that the kitchen was fully stocked.

I walked silently over to Rachel's bedroom and saw her still lying there peacefully. I smiled before I continued my journey to the kitchen. After rummaging through all of the cabinets and drawers, I found all that I needed to make pancakes. As I made them, I started to think over my day.

'_Let's see, I'm not allowed to go back to the base. In the movie, it was really late at night when Sentinel was revived, so I'm guessing that he's already alive. At this point in time, Bumblebee should be at Sam's apartment, and...wait a minute...that's it!' _

My feet stomped on the wood floor as I ran to Rachel's room. "Rachel!" I shouted upon entering, "I know what we can do!"

Rachel, who I assumed had just woken up, looked at me sleepily. "Wha?" she yawned.

"I said, that I know what we can do!" I stated triumphantly as I sat next to her on the bed. "We can't go to the base, right?" I asked her enthusiastically.

"Right, and you're reminding me of this, why?" she gave me a sarcastic look.

"Because! Where would Bumblebee be right now in the movie?" I watched as the light bulb turned on over her head.

"At...Sam and Carly's apartment..." she said slowly, eyes widening.

"Exactly! Let's go!" I said, tugging her arm.

"Wait! Emma, you're forgetting one thing!" she shouted, making me stop mid-way out of her room.

"What's that?" I asked, giving her an incredulous look.

She rolled her eyes. "Uh, well, for starters, we don't have a car, we don't know where his apartment is, and we haven't changed clothes since yesterday because our bags are in another dimension."

My eyes looked down at myself, seeing the same jeans, tight t-shirt, and black jacket that I had on the day before. "Oh...you're right..." I laughed sheepishly. "Well, we can get a taxi, I guess, and we can get his address online. And on the way, we'll do some shopping, 'kay?" I told her, walking back to my bedroom. Once I arrived, I threw my hair up into a bun with a spare holder that I had in my purse (which I forgot to mention that I had the entire time), and I then put on the boots and socks that I had discarded the night before.

As I walked out of my room and into the kitchen, I saw that some of the pancakes were gone from the stack. I looked over into the living room to see that Rachel was sitting there eating her pancakes as she watched tv. I soon gathered my own breakfast and joined her. On the tv was The O'Reilly Factor, which was showing at a strange time in the morning for some reason. And the guest was...

"Oh my gosh, it's Simmons!" I cried as I watched the tv. The show had just started, and they weren't yet discussing the part that was shown in the movie. Rachel and I ate our pancakes at a faster pace and dashed out the door right after she put on her shoes and put her hair up like mine.

Upon exiting the apartment building, we had to ignore the sight of the Health and Human Services building that stood right in front of us. Instead of gazing sadly at it, even though we wanted to, we crossed the street in search of some shops. After about twenty minutes of dashing in and out of shops, we ran back to our apartment, got ready and changed, and ran out again. All in forty-five minutes flat.

A taxi was parked outside the apartment, waiting for a passenger. We gave him the address to where we hoped Sam's apartment would be before he started the journey there. No longer than five minutes later, we arrived. Like a shot, we were out of the car, running back to pay the man, and then going up the stairs to the apartment.

When we reached the top, we both doubled over to breathe. "Why...again...did we...run?" I asked, panting. Rachel just tiredly shrugged her shoulders before we straightened up again.

I smoothed out my outfit, which was made up of skinny jeans, my light grey short boots, a light pink cami, and a white cardigan, before I knocked on the door. Sam, who seemed to be having a spazz attack, opened it up, letting the chain stop it before it flew off.

"Who are you?" he asked frantically, looking back and forth between us.

I rolled my eyes at the crazed twenty two year old, feeling much more mature at that moment than him, even though eight years separated us. "Friends of 'Bee who know that he's here," I said quickly, dismissing the fact. "But we need to talk to him. Tell him that it's Emma and Rachel, and that it's urgent," I waved him away to go communicate what I said to Bumblebee.

After a few seconds, I heard what sounded like a crash before the door flung open hurriedly. There, in front of me, stood 'Bee's holoform, looking very disheveled yet overjoyed at the same time.

"Emma!" he exclaimed, stepping forward to give me a hug. I smiled as he kept me there for what felt like eternity, forgetting all about what was around me. As 'Bee stepped back from the hug, he blushed, as did I.

"Gee, thanks for forgetting about me," Rachel spoke up, laughing. We blushed even harder when she said that before 'Bee and I exchanged a look.

"Yeah...sorry, 'bout that, Rachel," he laughed awkwardly before gesturing for us to come into the apartment. We walked in, taking everything in all at once. Simmons, Dutch, and Sam were surrounded by computers, files, and random facts as the first two mentioned glared at us almost accusingly. Holoform 'Bee, who I think is a little bit over-protective, glared right back and put an arm around my shoulders.

As I walked toward the center of the room, I noticed that the chandelier was already down. _'Wonder who _that_ could've been,' _I thought with a grin, knowing that only one bot in the room had the height to knock it down. After spinning around once, I turned to the audience of five, now including Wheelie and Brains.

"Wow, nice place ya got here," I commented casually.

"T-Thanks," Sam stuttered, as if he was having trouble comprehending what the heck I was doing.

"Your welcome," I replied just as casually. Just as I was about to pull out a chair for myself, a hand came and pulled it out for me. I smiled up at 'Bee's holoform, who's eyes seemed to sparkle, before I sat down in it, crossing my legs and folding my hands politely. Rachel sat down in the chair next to me, while 'Bee's holoform fizzled out of existence.

"So, where do we begin?" I started eloquently.

"First of all, what's your name, kid?" Simmons spoke up, leveling the same, steady glare with me as before.

"Emma Caroline Daley," I introduced, then motioning to Rachel.

"and Rachel Lynn Carter," she finished.

"Long story short, we're from a different dimension, and from a different time. So, we know exactly what's going on here, and we know Bumblebee. Also, we don't like to be left out, and we can help save a good amount of lives...that is, if you let us," I told them. Their expressions turned neutral, so I took that as a good sign.

"Dutch, frisk her," Simmons commanded. Dutch slowly stood up and made his way toward us. Before I knew it, a familiar black and yellow servo grabbed the collar of Dutch's shirt harshly.

"Don't. Touch. Her," Bumblebee nearly growled as Dutch cowered in front of him. He nodded frantically before Bumblebee put him back down. I patted 'Bee's foot before smiling at up at him. He winked back, making me blush, before I turned back to the audience.

"I'm fourteen, dude, or should I say former Agent Simmons of Sector 7," I smirked, as he seemed horrified. "Like I said, we can help you, but only if you let us," I announced, letting a silence follow.

"Right, just...don't touch anything, okay?" Sam asked, glancing around the apartment. I rolled my eyes before nodding my head. As the guys resumed their work, Rachel pulled me off to the side.

"You made it sound like we're ex-criminals, or something!" she whispered harshly.

"I was just being blunt," I shrugged.

"Yeah, but still..." she trailed off.

I sighed and smiled at her before putting a hand on her shoulder. "Honey, sometimes bluntness is the only way to get through that thick skull that men have." She giggled before we trotted through the mess on the floor toward Bumblebee.

"So how have things been?" she asked him, sitting on the couch near by. I guy soon appeared right in front of us, making us jump.

"Pretty good," he smirked mischievously.

I slapped a hand to my head. "Should've known that it was 'Bee in the first place," I laughed to myself. I looked back up at him. "So what's been happening back at base?"

"Well," he started, sitting down next to me,"the leader before Optimus, Sentinel Prime, was found on the moon yesterday, along with the Pillars, and you know what those are, I guess. Anyways, Optimus used the Matrix the revive him, like we did before with our other fallen comrades," he explained.

As much as I wanted to explode upon hearing Sentinel's name, I remained as calm as I possibly could. "So that's how you guys did it. Can't believe that I didn't think of that before..." I mumbled to myself. "And hey, how did you know that we would know what the Pillars are?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged. "Lennox told us about the meeting that you were in yesterday. Sorry about that, by the way," he directed the apology to Rachel, who waved a flippant hand.

"It's fine. The pressure just built up too much from the past few days, and I cracked," she dismissed.

I finally decided that I should say something about Sentinel. " 'Bee...I know that this might be hard to believe, but...just, don't trust Sentinel. Just don't. Please, under any circumstances, just don't," I pleaded, looking into his eyes the entire time.

He tilted his head to the side. "Why not?" he asked me.

I bit my lip, looking down at my hands. "Just...don't. I can't really explain it...at least, not right now. Just, trust me, though, okay?" I asked, looking back up into his eyes.

He set his hand over my own. "O-okay," he said slowly, taking in an uneven breath. "I trust you." I smiled at him, resisting the ever-present urge to hug him, when suddenly, the I heard the door slam open again, getting caught by the chain.

Soon enough, Sam's boss came in and started to look at Bumblebee, saying some words that I would not like to repeat. Everyone, including me and Rachel, glared at him, hoping to make him run.

"Come to daddy," he said, motioning to Bumblebee to bring it on. "Come on, throw down!" he said excitedly.

"_Did you eat a lot of paint chips when you were a kid?" _'Bee asked him through the radio, winking at us as he avoided the lamely attempted kicks and punches. Bumblebee soon got tired of the childish play and whipped out his cannon, pointing it threateningly at the crazed boss as he put his mask down. The boss just laughed, before Simmons spun around in his chair.

"Sir!" he called the man to attention. "We're having a pretty high-level intel con-fab here, that I don't think you're cleared for," he sneered. For once, I was willing to agree fully with Simmons.

"What, and you're letting two little kids and a sixteen year old be in here?" the boss accused with an insane look as he pointed to us. He scramble up off of the ground and advanced on us. "What are two little girls like you doin' in here?" he sneered.

I smirked. "Oh nothing, you know, just hanging around a pretty high-level intel con-fab that we're cleared for," I said casually. "Oh, and, just to let you know, we're teenagers, not kids," I waved him out, brushing my hand in the air in the direction of the door. He huffed before hurriedly shaking Sam's hand and stalking out the door.

Curious, I turned to 'Bee. "How old are you? Now that some one mentions it, you do look like a sixteen year old," I pointed out.

"Well, in human years, yes, I would have just turned sixteen," 'Bee told us, shrugging.

I smiled. "Gotcha. Thanks."

He smiled back. "No problem."

I heard the sound of transforming, and right next to us, what was a laptop, was turning into Brains. "Hey, I'm smokin' ova here. Downloadin' missing Russian cosmonauts," he stated briefly, before going over to the printer.

He hooked himself up to it and began printing information as he continued. "Turns out, the Soviet's cancelled a manned-mission to the moon, in 1972. Two of the cosmonauts went into hiding in America, and I just found them alive!" he exclaimed as Simmons and Sam made a mad dash for the papers as they flew out of the printer.

"You're a genius, Brains!" Wheelie commented as 'Bee's holoform (and Bumblebee, himself) looked over some information with Rachel and me. At that moment, the door swung open, showing Carly with an outrageous expression on her face.

Bumblebee, knowing that it was trouble, once again lifted up to full height and stepped on the already-fallen chandelier out of surprise. His holoform merely slapped a hand to his face. _"Missed it by that much," _he quoted from Get Smart, making Rachel and me giggle.

Sam, looking terrified (it was priceless!), looked over at Carly, who was standing stalk-still. "H-hi..." he stuttered.

She gave him a pointed look, "Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Simmons perked up immediately. "Who are you?" he asked her smoothly.

She looked at him, disgusted. "Who are _you_?" she returned.

Simmons, insulted, said, "Who am I? Who is that? Dutch! Frisk her!"

Dutch turned, a dark look on his face. "Certainly."

I slapped a hand to my head, along with Rachel and 'Bee's holoform.

Sam came forward to stop Dutch. "No, no, uh, Dutch," he said quickly.

Holding up a single hand, Carly stopped him herself. "Don't touch me," she commanded, turning Dutch away. "Sam?" she asked him, wanting an answer to her previous question.

"Angel," he tried and failed to placate her, "uh, I was working," he excused lamely. She turned on her heal and stomped up the stairs. "I'm sorry about this,'' he called after her, running to catch up.

"Great! We're homeless!" Wheelie spoke up, exasperated.

Simmons let his gaze follow her. "She lives her? Wow!" he breathed. "You missed our chance to frisk her," he chided Dutch.

"I have a girlfriend," Dutch claimed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh really? What's her name?" the former agent shot back.

"...India," he said lamely, trying to put forth a good, yet failed, effort into making it seem real.

Rachel and I crossed our arms and rolled our eyes at the exact same time. "Psh...men," we chimed together. Bumblebee just chuckled at us, thankful that the tense silence was broken.

Carly soon stomped down the stairs in her glittery pumps and dress, holding a bunny and purse as Sam ran after her. The door slammed shut behind them.

"Well, looks like there goes a happily ever after," Wheelie muttered under his breath.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. "Don't be so sure about that." Before I knew it, the familiar sound of a Ferrari, mixed with a Corvette, filled my sensitive ears from the alley below.

"Dino and Sideswipe are here," I announced as I walked over to the window.

"How do you know?" Simmons asked me disbelievingly.

I could almost see Rachel rolling her eyes as she said, "She's a car junke. Picked it up from her brother." She walked over to join me by my side, only to see Dino and Sideswipe pulling up just as I predicted. We turned away from the window and saw Bumblebee making his way toward the elevator in car mode.

"Meet you downstairs, 'Bee!" I called after him. He flashed his headlights in response before disappearing down. I turned to Simmons and Dutch, who were packing their things into briefcases hurriedly. "Let's go, guys!" I shouted as Rachel and I rushed out of the door. They caught up just a few seconds behind us as we ran down the few flights of stairs.

Right in front of us as we exited the building were the two sports cars, waiting side by side as Sam and Carly argued. I walked around to Sideswipe, hands on my hips.

"Ya know, someone might think that it's weird if they see that there isn't a driver," I pointed to the empty driver's seat.

"Right, almost forgot," Sideswipe remarked as a holoform appeared. Thankfully, no one but us were around. Sideswipe's holoform looked a year older than 'Bee's, and he had brown hair instead of the light blonde that 'Bee did. He had the same electric blue eyes, and he wore jeans and a t-shirt just like 'Bee.

For some reason, I was internally comparing him to Bumblebee, and constantly siding with 'Bee. I snapped out of it, though, when I noticed Rachel standing to my left, blushing as Sideswipe's holoform got out of 'his' car.

"I don't think that we met correctly," Sideswipe said formally with a silly grin. "Sideswipe, the silver twin of Sunstreaker," he introduced himself.

"Emma Caroline Daley, friend of the blushing girl next to me," I imitated him, ignoring the glare that I received from Rachel. Sideswipe merely smiled at me before turning to Rachel expectantly.

"R-Rachel Lynn Carter," Rachel stuttered, blushing even more as he gazed into her eyes. "I just got pulled along by the crazy girl next to me," she shrugged, trying to seem casual. I just smiled, winked at her, and strode off to stand next to Bumblebee, leaving those two alone.

I smiled at 'Bee's alt. mode before I leaned against it. Just as I did that, the roaring of a different engine filled my ears. Soon enough, my eyes flew open in realization. _'Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG...'_ Only one was ever seen in this movie...

My eyes followed the car that I now identified as Soundwave. Anger boiled up inside me before it simmered down to guilt. I'd let one more thing that could have been changed pass by me...why?

Bumblebee must have picked up on my distress, because in less than a second, his holoform was at my side, putting a comforting arm around me before pulling me into a hug. He swayed us back and forth as he pulled me in flush against him. His arms were wrapped around my small waist, and my own were wrapped around his neck. We stayed like that for I don't know how long, but I wasn't too concerned about the time at that point.

When we finally let go, he kissed me on the forehead just like the previous night. "You can't stand on your own..." he whispered.

"Sometimes, you just need someone else to lean on," I finished, leaning into another hug as I set my head on his shoulder. A small distance away stood Simmons and Sam, Sam holding a bunny foot in his hand.

We separated as Simmons and Sam turned around and headed toward's Simmons's car, a Maybarg, as I recalled. I felt a hand wrap around my own, and soon holoform 'Bee lead me to the passenger side. He opened the door for me and let me climb in before shutting the door, fizzling out, and re-appearing in the driver's seat.

I smiled at him before I strained my neck to look out the window. I could just barely see behind us Sideswipe's holoform opening the door for Rachel. I smiled as I saw her blush and get in before he shut the door and went around to the other side. Soon enough, we were racing down the highway, on our way to a club.

This should be interesting.

**Aaaaaaand, scene! That's enough, for now, but I might just go ahead and write the next chapter sometime today... anyways, review if you want more! :D**


	4. Stopping What I Can

**Yeah, I just couldn't wait! :D **

**Enjoy! **

As we raced down the highway, Sideswipe and Dino got ahead of us somehow. As they passed, I could see Rachel talking to Sideswipe's holoform, just as I was doing with 'Bee. In less than fifteen minutes, we arrived outside what I guessed was the club. After Simmons and Dutch looked through giant pairs of binoculars for a while, they started getting out of their cars. Taking that as my signal, I started to climb out, only to get stopped by 'Bee.

"You're not going in there," he stated as he held onto my wrist.

I tilted my head to the side in question. "Why not?"

He held up his other hand. "One, you're not old enough, and Two, it could be dangerous," he stated, holding up fingers to represent his points.

I sighed, knowing that he was right. "Fine..." I grumbled, crossing my arms after he let go of my wrist.

"It's not that bad. I can't go in, either," he joked, smiling at me. I managed to crack a small smile, although I tried to unsuccessfully hide it as he chuckled at me. After a few minutes of silence, the radio came on, the music that flowed out being soft and smooth. I sighed, exhausted from the day already. Bumblebee wrapped an arm around my waist and leaned over.

"It's okay, you can go ahead and rest," he whispered into my ear softly. Hearing his voice alone made me all the more tired, although I soon found that it was hard to fall asleep without a pillow.

"Hey...'Bee?" I asked sleepily.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Can I use you as my pillow?" I asked, still about to fall asleep. I heard a small chuckle before I was being lifted by him. He placed me gently in his lap, and my head rested on his chest. Sighing happily, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he put his own around my waist. I felt a kiss on the top of my head before I fell into a light sleep.

Countless minutes later, I was being gently shaken. "Come on, Emma. We need to go," a voice said softly. My eyes soon fluttered open, and I was met with the sight of 'Bee's face just barely an inch away from mine. We both blushed before I realized what he had said. I climbed into the back seat, seeing as how Sam was running to the car, and the seat belt buckled me in on it's own.

"Thanks , 'Bee," I said softly to him before the door swung open. The seat belt tightened on me before loosening again, reminding me of a hug. I smiled once more and ran a hand over the smooth leather. As we started down the highway, I realized what we were doing.

We were protecting the Devil himself.

Sentinel.

Hopefully, Bumblebee remembered my words from before, and he still had faith in them.

As our little group made it's way down the highway, Sam insisted on talking loudly over the phone to Mearing. My hands clenched into fists as I heard what he said.

"Give me that!" I said, snatching the phone from Sam's hand.

"Hey!" he protested, but I ignored him.

"Listen, Director, when we come in with Sentinel, make sure that no one is around, you understand me? Order all troops to stand down," I commanded. "Some Decepticons might be tailing us, and they might follow us into the base. Now, we wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?" I told her, hoping that she was convinced.

"Emma, I thought that I made it clear to you that I did not want you with the Autobots," she hinted.

"You made it clear for me to not go to the base. Now, it's not me going to the base, it's them, and I'm their guest, along with Rachel. And you never said that I couldn't see them off of the grounds of the base. If you know what is good for the Nest division, then you would wisely choose to do what Sam and I said, okay?" I told her. She gave a simple reply before hanging up.

Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Dino all drove side-by-side, with 'Bee in the middle of the other two. Directly in front of us was Sentinel, and to the very back was Simmons's car. Looking over at Rachel, I saw that she looked nervous. I was too, but I just didn't want to let it show.

I saw Sam look into the rear view mirror, followed by the sounds of sirens coming form behind us. I turned in my seat to see three black Chevy suburbans with police lights.

" 'Bee! Get ready!" I shouted over the noise of the engines. He speed up as all of the bots did. I heard the sound of transforming, and soon one of the suburbans was charging after Simmons's car, grabbing him out of it and sending the former agent to the asphalt. The Decepticon then ran ahead and flipped over the highway sigh, creating a roadblock for Dutch, who was still driving the car.

The bots had just barely missed it, and we were past the sign. The next two suburbans then used the signs a ramps, transforming on their way down into what looked like modern-beast-wars modes. All three started knocking cars out of the way just to get to us. As they got closer, my panic started rising.

" 'Bee, you gotta get Sentinel outta here, you gotta guard him!" Sam pressed as the Decepticons advanced on us. I felt the seat belt tighten on me again, but this time, it didn't let go for a long while.

"Watch out watch out watch out!" Sam screamed as they got even closer. All of the sudden, the one in the middle jumped to land on 'Bee. I stifled a scream as he transformed his tires out to stop us, letting them squeal on the pavement. My entire body trembled, but I told myself to try to stay calm. Another tightening of the seat belt helped with that.

Soon enough, other parts of 'Bee had transformed, and now cannons and rifles were being trained and shot at the Decepticons by him and Sideswipe. One missile in particular damaged the Decepticons closest to us, and Dino took the opportunity to shoot out his grappling-things.

"Ahaha!" Dino laughed as the Decepticon pulled him along, letting him skate on the highway.

"Shoot 'em, 'Bee, shoot 'em!" Sam cried. After another harsh round of bullets, the Decepticon fell dead and Dino transformed back as they drove in pursuit of the other two.

One decided that flipping over cars would be the best way to get us to stop chasing, but all that it did was make Sideswipe and Bumblebee flip over the cars and into the air. At this point in time, the seat belt was constantly tight, as if he wished that by his hug, he could shield me from all of it.

As they landed back on the asphalt, the guns and cannons that had just been out transformed back, as did one of the suburbans. Now, there were only two Dreads, which was fine by me.

"Move faster, faster, 'Bee! Go!" Sam yelled as we advanced on them. Before we knew it, the one Dread that hadn't transformed back threw over a large truck with building supplies, putting a huge roadblock right in our path. We were already going too fast that we couldn't stop...

Sam's scream was all that I heard before the seat belt flew off of me, leaving me unprotected as I flew through the air. I screamed as I saw objects coming to hit me, but they were blocked by a familiar servo. I was suddenly pulled back by 'Bee, and he transformed around us. I soon wound up in the back seat, and while Sam had a freak-out party, I just laid down and ran a hand over the leather before kissing it. I could have sworn that I felt the car shiver, but who knew at that point. I was already shaken up enough.

"Alright, back to Nest!" Sam said after he got over it as Bumblebee skidded to a stop before racing to catch up with Dino. I watched as Sideswipe quickly transformed and set Rachel on the ground. Dino skidded to a stop and let Rachel hurriedly climb in before taking off again. As we caught up to Dino, I saw Ironhide pass us.

"Ironhide!" Sam called. A split second after that, Ironhide rammed into the Dreads, and we turned another corner before I could see the rest. I could only hope that...wait a minute, I could do something about this!

" 'Bee! lemme use your radio to comm. Sideswipe!" I begged him. Soon enough it crackled to life. "Sideswipe! Don't let the Dreads put their weapons down! As crazy as it sounds, I need you to prolong the fight for as long as possible, alright?" I commanded.

"Sure thing, Emma! I've been waiting for some real action!" he said cockily. I grinned, thankful that it was him who was fighting the battle instead of someone else.

After the comm. link shut off, Sam turned to me with an incredulous look. "Why would you tell him that?" he shouted.

I simply crossed my arms. "Like I said, I know what's about to happen, so just trust me," I told him before muttering, "It's for the better..." He just sighed and shook his head disbelievingly, but he turned back around in his seat.

We soon skidded into the base, Dino taking one way, and us taking the other. I saw Sentinel turn in behind us, and I bit my lip. Let's just hope that all goes as I planned.

Only Lennox was there waiting for us, which made me sigh in relief. As soon as 'Bee stopped, Sam shot out of him to talk to Lennox, me following behind him.

"Lennox! We've got Decepticons everywhere!" he shouted.

"I've got my whole team deployed lookin' for them," he tried to calm him down. _'Well, at least they're not here,' _I thought to myself.

"Emma!" I turned away from where I had been looking to see Lennox coming up to me. "I thought that I told you that you couldn't come here anymore!" he said worriedly.

"Trust me, you'll be glad that I'm here later," I promised him.

"But we've got to guard him, cause he's the key to the whole thing," Sam hurriedly motioned to where Sentinel was slowly standing up.

"Indeed I am," he announced. Panic slowly rose in me...knowing what he would say...knowing what he would do...I glanced around for the last time, checking that Ironhide hadn't arrived yet.

Sentinel continued. "What you must realize, my Autobot brothers, is that we were never going to win the war," at this, I saw Lennox and Sam turn to him. "For the sake of our planet's survival, a deal had to be made..." ,the gun came out as he turned away, "...with Megatron."

The first shot was fired at the building, and then next to Bumblebee. 'Bee skidded back as more shots came his way. He soon transformed and ducked behind giant metal boxes and crates, trying to get at least one shot at him.

" 'Bee!" Sam shouted through the chaos. I watched, horrified and unmoving, as Bumblebee continued to just barely miss the shots fired at him. Soon enough, Lennox pulled me and Sam into the building as Sentinel stormed in. We ran through as Lennox yelled at all of the men to not engage Sentinel and to stand down.

A few stubborn men still shot at him as he tore through all of the planes and vehicles to the vault. He tore open the vault and turned back to where some of the humans where still trying to fight him off. From a balcony in the shadows, I saw Mearing make her way through the mess with her own men. She ran up to a balcony just one story lower than my own.

"Hey, Sentinel! What is this! What do you think you're doing!" she cried, trying to reason with him.

As he deflected another missile with his shield, he stood, saying, "I am a Prime! I do not take orders from you! Now, return what belongs to me!" he commanded, continuing his rampage of destruction through the hangar. I ran down to the floor that Lennox and Sam were on, running faster than ever before.

"Oh my God!" Mearing shouted as Lennox pulled her away. Before long, he drove out with the pillars strapped to the top of his alt. mode. I ran down the stairs to the main level, where medics were running around frantically. I watched as Optimus drove in with Sideswipe and Ironhide. They all slowly transformed, looking around at the wreckage that was created in under two minutes.

The expressions ranged from Ironhide's fury, to Sideswipe's terror, to Optimus's disheartening look. The great Autobot leader had never looked so betrayed or broken in his life. His gaze finally leveled with Mearing and Sam, who were still on the balcony with Lennox.

"Yeah, take a look, Optimus! This is all on you!" Mearing roared furiously, gesturing to all around. The accusation only made Optimus's temper flare, however, as his optics narrowed. I saw Elita-One rush out from the shadows and put a hand on his shoulder, talking to him as she tried to calm him down.

I shut my eyes and squeezed them tight, hoping that when I opened them, everything would be gone. There would no wounded soldiers lying helplessly on the ground, there would be no Autobots slowly coming into the hangar to see what their former leader had done, there would be no destroyed planes and helicopters sitting on the ground, demolished...none of it.

"Emma!" I heard my name shouted. I opened my eyes slowly, only to be impacted by Bumblebee's holoform. "Primus, Emma, you're alright," he whispered as he held onto me with all of his strength. Tears ran out of my eyes as I clutched onto him.

"I couldn't stop all of it...people still got hurt...it's all my fault," I sobbed into his chest.

"No, no, Emma, you helped save people. If you hadn't told them to stand down before, then more people would have gotten hurt," he comforted me as he whispered. I nodded my head as I listened to him. However sweet the words were, they just didn't work like I knew he wanted them to. Seeing that I was still down, he took my face in his hands.

I looked up, only for his lips to crash into my own. My tears slowly stopped as his lips slowly massaged my own. He pulled me closer to him, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, locking them together firmly so that I could never let go. We separated after a long moment, panting and gazing into each other's eyes. I pulled myself closer into him, seeking comfort through a hug.

My first kiss..._wow_...

All of the sudden, I heard an excited squeal, followed by a "Rachel!". I separated from 'Bee, still keeping my arms around his neck, as I looked over to see Sideswipe embracing Rachel. I smiled at them before looking back at Bumblebee, who's eyes were sparkling. All that I could do was smile, even with all of the turmoil surrounding me.

**Okay, I had to save Ironhide _somehow. _Even if he didn't know it, he did thank me later when he found out, so...bonus! :D **

**Review! **


	5. Bait A Hook

**Hey, guys! So, I wanted to update since I couldn't these past few days, but I'm afraid that it's going to be rather short, so bear with me! **

"Optimus, no, you can't do this!" an all-too familiar voice cried out. At the moment, the great Autobot leader and his bondmate were having an argument in front of the crowd that they were completely oblivious to. All of the bots stood at a distance, not wanting to be in Optimus's way while he was angry. I was leaning against 'Bee's pede while Rachel leaned against Sideswipe's wheel.

"Elita, we have no choice! We must fight back, now!" the leader stormed back. Just as he started to walk away, Elita grabbed for his servo.

"Orion," she whispered softly. "No, not while your anger hasn't simmered down yet. Your men need to look up to you in a time of betrayal, you need to be their rock when all else is gone. Right now, you're not being that," she admonished gently. Optimus sagged with a sigh, the burden that he carried seeming to physically weigh down on his shoulders.

Elita glanced back at the crowd. "Come on, let's take this to your office," she whispered before leading him away. A tense silence followed, one that could only be broken by the twins.

"So, uh, Sideswipe, is this the femme that you were talking about?" Sunstreaker spoke up.

Sideswipe smiled, "Yup! This is her!" he turned on his holoform next to Rachel and waved in the direction of the golden mech, "Rachel, Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker, Rachel," he introduced.

Rachel waved up to him. "Hey," she said with a small grin.

"Hey, yourself," Sunstreaker said back, winking flirtatiously. I heard Sideswipe's engine roar threateningly as he glared at his twin. I giggled as I then watched the usual 'twin fight' start. It was an occurrence that millions of fanfictions held, but getting to see one in real life was crazy.

"I was just kidding, Sides!" Sunstreaker argued.

"No you weren't! You winked at her! That means something!" Sideswipe claimed with an outraged face. At this point, his holoform had fizzled away.

Sunstreaker smirked. "Says the one that's younger."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything! It means that you don't know what a joke is!"

"What do you mean by that? I know what a joke is!"

"No you don't! Mr. Jealous boy!"

"Oh, it's on!"

And, yes, then came the more physical than verbal fight. Poor Rachel, who I could already tell was emotionally stretched, just wilted and walked over to where I was. I put a comforting arm around her shoulder as she sighed. For the next minute, we watched as they continued to throw punches and insults at each other before Ironhide finally decided to break them up.

"Listen, punks!" Ironhide roared. "I don't really think that it's the best time for you two scrap heaps to be complaining about your femme troubles!" he shouted in their faceplates.

"But he started it!" Sideswipe claimed as he pointed a digit at his twin.

Sunstreaker looked incredulous. "Me? You were the one that started yelling at me through the bond!"

"Enough!" Chromia cried as she came to stand by her bondmate. "We don't need your childish playing. You're 16,000 years old! Get over it already!" she commanded, steam literally coming from her helm.

The twins shook their helms frantically. "Yes, Ma'am!" they saluted, afraid of the femme's wrath. Appeased, she walked off with Ironhide to the shooting range, probably to blow off more of that steam. At this point in time, most of the other Autobots had left, leaving the twins, Rachel, Bumblebee, and myself.

"So, wait..." Rachel trailed off, drawing Sideswipe's attention to her. I know that Rachel didn't see it, but I certainly didn't miss the way that his gaze softened upon seeing her. "What would 16,000 years be in human years?" she asked curiously, looking up.

He scratched the back of his helm. "Well, I think that I would be sixteen. It's somewhere around that age," he finally said after a few moments of thinking.

Rachel nodded. "Oh...gotcha," she said simply. Upon hearing the confusion in her voice, I took her hand.

" 'Scuse us, boys. I gotta ask Rach somethin'," I said quickly. They waved goodbye as I hurriedly pulled her away to a different sector of the building. We soon found a meeting room with sound proof walls, it being smaller than the one that we were in before. As I shut the door, I spun around on my heels.

"What's wrong, Sakura? I know there's something that your not telling me," I remarked as I sat down in a chair.

"It's just, I...ugh!" she moaned as she ran her fingers through her hair, pacing back and forth in front of me. Finally, she stopped to look at me dead in the eyes. "Remember New Year's Eve?" she asked randomly.

Having the feeling that I knew what she was talking about, I nodded. "Yeah, the one coming out of 2011? I remember that. We spent the whole weekend together. (this is all real, by the way) That Friday night before New Year's Eve, we sat on the swing set at the horse farm for hours. What about it?" I asked back.

As she sat down, I could see her eyes more clearly, and the battle waging in them. "Well, you obviously remember how we talked about if the transformers were real, right?" I nodded. "And about which Autobot we both liked, right?" I nodded again.

"Yes, of course I remember, but I don't understand why that is stressing you out so much," I canted my head to the side. "I mean, shouldn't you be excited and stuff?"

Rachel wilted in her seat. "Yeah, I know, but, I also remember talking to you about the dangers of ever dating someone. I mean, Sideswipe's awesome and everything, it's almost like a dream whenever I'm around him, but I just don't know for sure what I should do," she told me.

"Rach, do you know what we also talked about New Year's Eve night?" I asked her, smiling as I walked around the table to sit beside her. She shook her head numbly, setting it in her hands with her arms acting like pedestals. I put an arm around her shoulders before I continued.

"We talked about more than just our Transformers dreams. Remember? We talked about our faith, our friends and how to help them, and most importantly, we talked about you. It's okay for you to be insecure about your decisions. Heck, even I'm worried that whatever kind of relationship that I have with 'Bee is going to end in heartbreak just like the others. But hey," I switched to my good ole Southern talk, "Honey, we just gotta take a chance, every now an' then," I smiled at her, watching as she smiled.

"Look, it's gonna be difficult. Especially since they _are_ older than us, and we're just barely teenagers. But hey, who knows? If you don't take a chance, then what good will come out of it? But, just some advice?" she turned to me expectantly as I just grinned, "I hope that you're not lookin' for a country boy like back in the South. Cuz, honey, he can't even bait a hook, he can't even skin a buck, he don't know who Jack Daniels is, and I'm pretty sure that he's never in his life drove a truck," I laughed with a huge smile.

Rachel and I burst out in laughter at the familiar lyrics of our favorite country song. "Y-yeah, I guess that I'm the one that's gonna be sorry when I'm headin' to get tofu and he has a flat tire in his foreign car and don't know how to change it and I'll get my new Gucci shoes wet and I'm mad and irritated," she quoted, laughing.

"I've seen you irritated, I'm telling you, better him than me," I laughed as I finished it. We laughed and wiped away the tears that were caused by too much laughing.

"But seriously, Rachel, we're both taking chances, here," I told her, sobering up. "It's obviously got it's risks."

She sighed. "Yeah, I know. Especially with two year's difference between us," she commented.

I snorted, "Please, my dad and mom and _six _years apart in age. Trust me, two years ain't nothin' ," I laughed, smiling at her again.

She smiled again at me. "Thanks, Kasumi," she said, giving me a side hug as she called me by my Japanese nick name.

I smiled as I hugged her back. "No problem, Sakura. Now, let's get back down there before those mechs start worrying," I laughed as I stood up. The rest of the way down to the main floor, we continued talking about "our" mechs. What? It's what girls do, no matter how girly or un-girly we are.

Upon arriving at the main level, we searched for them, but wound up not finding them at all. Eventually, I found a medic who had just finished dressing a hurt soldier's wound.

"Excuse me, sir, but where are the Autobots?" I asked him.

He looked up as he continued wrapping a roll of dressing back up. "I think that I just saw them left, but I'm not positive," he told us, pointing out the open garage door and into the horizon. I saw the sun setting and gasped.

"Rach! They left to try to stop Sentinel at the Lincoln Memorial!" I cried in realization, pointing out the garage door.

She slapped a hand to her forehead. "Just when I build up the courage to ask Sideswipe, this happens," she muttered under her breath. I grinned and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Honey, if he ain't gonna take the initiative to start the relationship, then we'll definitely know that he can't even bait a hook," I told her in my Southern talk.

**Okay, yeah, that was short, but needed! This was kind of a filler chapter, but I think that Rach and I discussing that was needed for this story. It was also inspired by Bumblebeelover's comment about the mechs being too old for us. Age doesn't matter in love! You know...as long as it's not 20 years, or something. ^^' **

**Anyways, review! And, look up He Can't Even Bait a Hook if you've never heard it before! Best country song out there! :D **

**And yes, I am from the South and I love sweet tea. **


	6. Preparing For What Is To Come

**Whoa, has it seriously been this long? Eh, blame school and my recent "boy-troubles". Anyways, here's chapter six! :D Enjoy! **

Sam headed out just after the Autobots did, apparently, leaving Rachel and I at the base to wander around and worry. As I chewed on my fingers, I tried to not stress out, calming myself continually with the fact that I knew what would happen. Besides, at least Rachel was safe...wait...

Rachel?

Where'd she go?

I spun around a few times, eyes glancing frantically here and there before I saw that she was no longer beside me. I hurried down the metal balcony/runway thing, looking into each room as I passed. I skidded to a stop when I saw Rachel inside one, sitting at a desk.

When I stepped in, she didn't seem to take notice of me.

"Just...be very careful, okay? I don't want you to come back all torn up," she was saying. I quirked an eyebrow as I just stood there at the doorway. Who was she talking to?

"Okay, I'll see you soon, then. Be safe," and with that, she seemed to "hang up" on whoever. Smirking, I sneaked over to the chair that she was in. The chair was spun around so that it wasn't facing the door. Cautiously, I leaned over the top of the large chair.

"Boo!" I suddenly piped up, causing her to startle in her chair.

"Gosh, Emma, don't do that to me!" she whined as she smoothed over her hair with a frazzled and shaky hand. "How can you be so light-hearted in a situation like this, anyways?" she asked as she stood up.

I shrugged. "Meh, I'm just a laid back person. But also, I've been known to be pretty resilient. Nothing really gets to me anymore," I commented. "Besides, we know what's going to happen, right?" I said, smiling.

She smiled a bit nervously. "Yeah, I guess so..." she trailed off, a distant look in her face. I stepped forth just a little bit more, so that I was standing right in front of her.

"Rach, who were you talking to?" I asked suddenly.

"Wha-huh? What?" she stuttered, coming out of her trance. I rolled my eyes a bit before shaking my head with a small laugh. We both were known for spacing out too much.

"You were talking to someone," I clarified. "Or...you were either talking to yourself..." I contemplated thoughtfully.

Rachel just laughed at me. "No, I wasn't talking to myself, for once. Actually, I was talking to Sideswipe," she smiled as she said his name.

My eyes widened. "You can do that?" I asked her in amazement.

She just shrugged. "Yeah. I happened to wander in here, and I recognized it as Lennox's office. So, I just wandered around, and Bam! I found this," she said, pointing to what looked like a Bluetooth in her ear. "It lets you communicate on and off the field to anyone and anybot you want to. So, I called Sides," she finished.

"'Sides', hm?" I repeated, a smirk coming onto my face as my eyes danced with mirth.

Rachel blushed before looking down at her hands. "Yeeessss..." she drew out slowly. My eyes flitted back to the desk, and they happened to fall onto another one of the Blue-tooth things. I picked it up and put it in my ear, ignoring Rachel's apprehensive look at me. I just smiled before I grabbed her arm. "Wait, where are we going?" she shrieked as I pulled her out of the office and down the hallway.

"Back to our apartment!" I shouted back. She got me to let go as she started running beside me.

"But why?" she asked back curiously.

I rolled my eyes before giving her a side-glance. "Do you really want to go out into battle with those clothes on?" I eyed her skinny jeans and flip flops.

She seemed to consider it for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right...wait, what?" I didn't bother with giving her an answer as we ran down the stairs. Soon, we were rushing out of the main floor of the base and into the street. It was already dark, and I could hear sirens in the distance.

'Please, please let them be okay,' I quickly prayed as we crossed the road to our apartment. We were soon in our apartment, going around and getting together different things. We both decided to get changed and for me to straighten my hair, so I wouldn't have to worry about my hair getting too frizzy.

As I flattened my hair, I couldn't help but think about the possibility of calling 'Bee. But no, I wasn't going to be one of those wimpy little girls that always needed someone to rescue her. I wasn't going to be like Carly.

"Ooo, burn," I heard the comment. I quickly turned, straightening iron in mid-air, only to see Rachel leaning against the door post with a small smirk on her face.

"I was talking out loud to myself again, wasn't I?" I groaned. She simply nodded with a smile before walking off again. A few minutes later, my hair was done. I put the Bluetooth in my ear before I grabbed two pony holders and walked out, passing one to Rachel as we flew past each other in the hallway.

I got to my room and began to dig through my shopping bags from just that morning. Deciding that not-so-tight jeans would be good, I slipped off the pair that I was wearing before putting the other ones on. Next, I took off my purity ring and strung it onto my necklace, ensuring that I wouldn't lose it. I then took off my sweater and cami before I put on a plain, dark gray t-shirt. It was rather form-fitting, but it was fine. After slipping on some tennis shoes and socks, I ran out to the living room.

"Got everything?" I called to Rachel as I walked in. She gave me a nod as she put her hair up into a ponytail with the holder that I'd given her. I checked my wrist to make sure that my own ponytail holder was there. Satisfied upon seeing it there, I looked back up, only to back away slightly when I saw Rachel fingering a small pistol.

"Rach, what are you doing with a gun?" I asked, a bit creeped out.

"Oh, what?" she looked up from it.

"You have a gun. Please do explain," I laughed a little bit as I watched the lightbulb turn on over her head. Rachel was just full of surprises.

"Oh! Remember last year when I took self-defense classes?" she asked, and I nodded. "Well, when they trained us with guns, they gave everyone a small pistol to carry around just in case. I figured that now would be a good time to use it," she said, shrugging.

"You wouldn't happen to have another one, would you?" I asked sarcastically with a slightly-quirked eyebrow. To my surprise, she motioned toward her room. I followed lazily behind her, only to see her puling another pistol out of her purse when I entered the bedroom.

"Wow, your parents really are over-protective," I said, gaping at the gun.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but hey! It comes in handy!" she said happily as she handed it to me. I eyed the trigger for a moment before realizing that it was on lock. After doing a small run-down of everything about the pistol with Rachel, we walked back out to the room.

Rachel was wearing an outfit similar to my own. She had on regular jeans with tennis shoes, along with a short-sleeved gray t-shirt and the Bluetooth in her ear. All of the sudden, I felt a shock of electricity flow through my body.

"Did you feel that?" I asked quickly. Rachel's shocked expression said everything. I sprinted over to the large window-wall in the living room. Through a few buildings, I could see the signs of a space bridge being activated.

"Oh no..." I whispered to myself. I sprang into action, walking hurriedly back into my room.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Rachel asked innocently as she followed me.

"The space bridge has been activated at the monuments," I said shortly. Her eyes widened before she ran out the door, and to the window-wall, I presumed. I stuffed my pistol into my pocket after compacting it (that self-defense school that Rachel went to was really high-tech, apparently) and threw my hair up into a messy ponytail before heading out the door with Rachel.

This was going to be a long next few days.

**Meh, short, but hey, it's not like I was just going to be able to make stuff that I need magically appear! **

**Anyways, Review! :D **


	7. Blur of a Day

**Got inspired from a dream that I had last night! :D So, here we go! Chapter 7! **

As we ran down the stairs of our apartment building, explosions from just a few blocks down shook the building, making us stumble and almost fall down the flight. Out of windows, you could see flashes of sirens, energon shots, and transforming holos. My body was just barely trembling once we reached the front office. We dashed across the road, narrowly avoiding a run-away Decepticon, and into the Nest base.

We ran in just in time to see Lennox come in from a different entrance.

"Lennox!" I called, hurrying over. He turned, his discouraged expression lifting only a bit when he saw us.

"I thought that I told you two to stay here," he reprimanded. "I didn't exactly expect to see you two almost get flattened by a Decepticon."

I rubbed the back of my neck, embarrassed. "Hehe, yeah...we just needed to go pick up a few things at our apartment," I lied. He nodded before leaving to check on some wounded soldiers from earlier that afternoon.

A few flashes of light reflected off of the white metal walls from behind us. Rachel and I spun around to see all of the Autobots filing in slowly. None were too damaged, but Optimus did have a few scratches here and there. In silence, Optimus transformed and made his way to his office, looking even more crestfallen then before. Elita 1 sighed as she transformed before she decided against following him. She simply went away with Arcee, the youngest sister of the trio, to the rec room.

A few of the Autbots soon left to follow them, along with Bumblebee and Sideswipe, who both left without a word. Just as Rachel was about to chase after Sideswipe, I grabbed her hand to stop her.

"No," I said quietly, causing her to look at me strangely.

"Why no? They need support while they're down," she insisted, trying to pull away.

I tugged back on her hand. "It will just reopen wounds and make it sting even more. Remember when I failed my speech last year?" I asked, walking away with her.

"Yeah, of course, why?" she said.

I sighed, "I didn't want to talk about it at all, remember? It just makes it all the more difficult. Trust me, when you're down, the truth doesn't make sense," I told her.

She nodded in agreement.

For the next few hours, we simply went around helping where ever we could. Before too long, though, Lennox made us go home so that we could get rest. As we walked toward the exit, we passed 'Bee and Sides. They weakly waved, as did we.

That night, lying in bed, all that I could think about were the days to come.

~Next Day~

After a quick breakfast, Rachel and I made our way over to Nest, with the exact same clothes and supplies on us as the day before. The base was pretty silent, lucky for us, and we just assumed that the Autobots were having a meeting or something.

As we walked on the second floor balcony, we passed by a meeting room. The door was cracked open just a tad, allowing us to peak in.

"Energon detectors have been triggered as far away as South America and China," we heard Lennox say.

I saw the perplexed look on Mearing's face before I heard another voice say, "We just received an encrypted audio file. They say it's from the leader of the Autobots." I resisted the urge to scoff. _Please_. "Leader of the Autobots." Sentinel did NOT deserve that title, no matter if it was technically correct or not.

Just as Rachel and I were about to escape, Mearing saw us. "Wait, who's that in the door?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Everyone turned in their seats to look at the door, which was now slowly opening.

"I'm sorry, but the door was open, so I was going to close it, but then I heard about the Decepticons in China," I once again lied. Mearing kept the stern look on her face, but let her thin lips turn up in a very small smile.

"Very well, then. Lennox, Sam Witwicky is already on the way to the air base. I'll send a car to the back entrance to pick up these two and take them there, as well. We have much to discuss. Mearing out," the Director said with a tone of finality.

Lennox smiled at us before waving a hand to the door. "Go on," he encouraged. "We'll meet up again, eventually." Rachel and I just nodded before walking out the door. What a crazy turn of events! Was Mearing actually starting to like us?

The base was still in an almost dead silence as our tennis shoes thumped on the metal floors. Where were the Autobots? Shouldn't they be milling around, doing their usual thing? Upon arriving at the back entrance, we saw that a car wasn't there yet to pick us up.

After a silence, albeit not an awkward one, I spoke up. "The suspense is killing me," I groaned.

Rachel looked at me. "What?" she asked confusedly.

"It's killing me," I reiterated. "I just keep playing the movie through my mind, hoping that most of it will go as planned. What if the Autobots don't jump out in time? What if we can't prevent Que's death? What if-"

"Emma! Stop it!" Rachel commanded, quieting me. "Look, you need to stop being so paranoid about this. We can't do all things through Christ who strengthens me, remember? Everything's going to be okay," she comforted me, puting as arm around my shoulders.

I rested my head on her shoulder. "Primus, I need to start taking my own advice, don't I?" I mumbled.

Rachel snorted,"Yes, yes you do." Just after she said this, a large black Chevy pulled up. A man in a suit and sunglasses stepped out of the driver's side.

"Emma and Rachel?" he stated, as though it wasn't even a question. We both nodded before making our way to the car. We got in the back seat and started the journey to the air base.

~One LONG Hour Later~

Well, that was the most boring car ride that I have ever been in. Seriously, do these guys ever even talk? I feel like they're just robots in suits. Whatever, they just need an attitude adjustment.

Finally, we arrived at the air base. As I climbed out of the car, I waved cheerfully to Sam as he got out of a different car. He smiled a bit before fidgiting spaztically. I frowned as I looked down at the watch on his wrist. Oh yeah, Carly was being held captive... not good.

Mearing was over at a desk looking at some files as Sam and Rachel and I walked over to her. "We'll debrief you in transit," she said shortly, eyeing us in her peripheral.

"I really don't see how I could be of any help here; you guys seem to be busy; we could just do this another time, I think," Sam rambled before his arm jerked up uncordinatedly.

Mearing shook her head. "I have underestimated you at every turn," she said to all of us. "You knew that they were using humans, and you also knew that Sentinel was the key. As for you two," she started, turning from Sam to Rachel and I. "You warned us to get all of the troops inside. We would have had less numbers if it wasn't for you." And with that , she walked around the group of desks upon being called.

"Oh, well, who am I? You're the expert, I'm just a walking security breech-" Sam started rambling again, before being cut off by a zap from the mini Decepticon-watch. He then rolled across the table over to beside Mearing. Rachel and I both sighed before walking over to them again.

"You wouldn't dare," we heard Mearing quickly say before turning on her heal and walking away again. What was it with this woman and walking so fast?

Sam then combed over a guy head with his hand. Rachel and I just burst out laughing in the background as the guy said, "What are you doing?"

Sam looked at him. "Nothin', what are you doin'?" he replied.

The guy looked at Sam suspiciously. "Get away from me."

I laughed one more time before I pulled Sam away, saving him from further embarrassment. The entire time, Sam was really twitchy. When we were far enough away from others, I let go of his wrist to pull a Swiss army knife out of my pocket.

"What are you doing?" Sam whispered quizically.

I gave him a "really?" look before saying, "Do you want to look like a spaz, or not?" The knife from my device shot out before I began to try to cut a few wires of the watch. Thankfully, the mini Decepticon didn't attack me during the "surgery". Sadly, though, the wires were covered with a thick Cybertronian alloy.

Rachel sighed. "Dang it, it's not gonna work!"

"Naw, really?" I snapped before putting the knife back into my pocket. "Sorry, Sam. Looks like you'll just have to be twitchy for a few more hours," I apologized with a shrug.

He rolled his wrist around before looking back up at us. "How'd you know that it was a Decepticon?" he asked quickly.

I started, "Well, this dimension was a movie back in our dimension. So, we know everything that's gonna happen, and- wait, didn't we already go over this back at your apartment?" I stopped.

"Yeah, but you sounded like a wanted criminal then, or something," Sam shrugged.

Rachel snorted, "See? I told you so."

I just rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Let's get goin' before Mearing gets mad again." We headed off to where we could see Mearing and her assistant watching a small flat screen.

"...The US Military alliance with them is officially over," the news report on the screen said. The rest of her words were unheard as all three of us stood there in slight shock. Sam looked at us before back to the screen.

"What?" he said, then turning to Mearing. "They can't do this, you gotta tell them they can't do that," he motioned to the screen.

Mearing finished up her call. "It's official. It's a go people!" she shouted, ignoring Sam.

"These are our allies. The Autobots fought for us, they fought with us!" Sam argued.

"And where are we now?" Mearing stopped him calmly. "Racing an enemy invasion. With an enemy who has the means to deploy countless more."

I think that this is where it hit home for me. We were seriously about to become citizens turned soldiers in this upcoming struggle, this _war. _

What did we just get ourselves into?

**Okay, so, good? Bad? I know that it's short, and maybe a bit hurried or rushed. I'm just trying to get to the real good part, a.k.a., the next chapter! :D **

**Review! :D **


	8. Author's News

Hello, friends! You may have figured out that this story is abandoned, but big news: I am publishing my very first book! If you love romance (as I obviously do), then this is the book for you! It's available on Createspace, and it's called "Stories Inside of Stories" by E C Ransom.  
>To find it online:<br>1. Go to createspace .com (remove the space)  
>2. Go to the search bar<br>3. Click where it says "Site" and switch it to "Store"  
>4. Now search Stories Inside of Stories by E C Ransom<br>(it's the one with the messy green bow tie on the front)  
>Go on- take a peek at it!<p> 


End file.
